The Directioner Games Niam AU
by One-Darrention
Summary: Today is the reaping for the 93RD Hunger Games, will these two lovers live to see each other another day, or will it end in bloodshed? On Hiatus, Due to personal Issues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gone With The Wind.

A ray of light brought warmth to the boy's face, awakening him from his deep slumber as he tossed and turn in his mattress. He had adjusted his undergarments before exiting his room for what would seem to be his final day at home, although he was not sure.

The reaping was today, every citizen of panem had to attend this "delighting"ceremony.

Destructive was all it was, it ripped children from their families as well as brothers and sisters.

The boy had lived on his own, at the young age of 18. His mother and father died in the rebellion before the 86th reaping and since then he had no one else in his life except his boyfriend Liam.

Niall followed the path he'd always take to district 6's plaza, hands shakily intertwined with Liam's. Their fear and hatred grew as they made their way past the signup area into the eighteen year old's section. The two boy's names had been entered a total of 7 times this year and made them feel uneasy; they didn't want to lose each other to this phenomenon.

A woman with a fluorescent orange hair and eyes as dark as coal stepped onto the steel stage, her presence quieted the chatter amongst the potential tributes. Her elegant flowing dress looked heavy on her as she took her place behind the microphone.

"Good morning potential tributes! As you may know today is a special day, can anyone guess what today is?"

The crowd was eerily silent, their eyes piercing into the woman's soul.

"Hm.. Okay"her face flushed a deep red. "Today is Reaping day! On this day we choose two potential tributes to participate in the 93rd hunger games, One boy and One girl."She gave the crowd a shaky laugh before continuing.

"Heh, alrighty then! Here are the tributes for district 6. Ladies first!"She eyed the crowd warily. "Ellis Weaver, please make your way to the stage."Ellis walked to up to the stage slowly, her dark hair rumpled and tears rolling down her hot cheeks.

Niall had known this girl from his Music class, she was talented. It was a shame she had been chosen at only 16 years old.

His grip tightened against Liams, he hated everything that was the hunger games. He had learned in school that previous attempts at overthrowing the games were unsuccessful.

"And now, the male tribute for district 6 is!"She pulled a piece of parchment paper from the orb.

"Niall Horan!"

His mouth went dry, he hesitated to move forward. He was pushed forward by the crowd as his hand was torn away from Liam's.

"NIALL!"he screamed over and over as tears welled in his eyes.

Stepping up on that stage had felt like the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

He grimaced when the woman put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry"she said with a worrying look in her eyes.

"Congratulations to the two Tributes for district 6! May the odds be ever in their favor!"

A/N: Yeah I know that this chapter is really really short, but I promise that they will get longer in subsequent chapters. Thank you for reading I appreciate it, leave me a review and refer this to your friends please! :)


	2. Unfamiliarity

They had brought him somewhere, an unfamiliar place. The walls were dark and there were no windows. Niall was scared, his heart pounding out of his chest.

The boy was being watched, security cameras lined the four corners of the bland room. He sat on the couch made of black leather, it gave under his weight leaving him in an uncomfortable spot.

A quirky high pitched voice boomed from a hidden speaker.

" Male tribute of district 6, please step into the second door to your right, thank you."

He got up reluctantly, pushing against the door revealing a brightly lit room. Fine tapestries lined the walls, glorious hardwood floors and extravagant furniture. He was amazed, he had never seen such elegance in his life, he'd always struggle to buy food and he'd never have any left over to indulge in such riches. All he'd ever owned was broken and tattered, covered in soot and whatnot. Niall never really cared to be clean, it wouldn't do him any good in his situation.

" Ah yes, Niall Horan please come over here so I can ask you a few questions." This woman had a snooty upbeat voice that just annoyed the hell out of him.

" So you're the tribute for district 6.." She eyed him up and down. He had a very slim frame she noticed.

Niall felt self concious, he didn't like the way his body was; it definitely wouldn't help him in the arena.

They would break his brittle bones and eat him alive. Once you're in there; it's survival of the fittest.

"Alright, well it's just a few questions and then we'll give you 30 minutes to say goodbye to your loved ones. Im sure you know the protocol right?"

He nodded.

"Do you have any illnesses that we should know about?"

"Um.. only thing I know of is my asthma, but it isn't bad really." he said his voice shaky

She started writing something on her clipboard.

" Who are your parents?"

...

" I don't have any, they died during the revolt of the 86th reaping. I've been alone ever since." His cheeks were red hot and his mouth was dry. Niall never talked about his parents, it was something that was known by everyone. Nobody pitied him, not even the woman standing right before him, she rolled her forest green eyes as she continued writing on her clipboard.

She had shown no remorse, this woman didn't care if his parents were dead; or if he lived or died. She was selfish like everyone in the capitol.

" You can go now." She waved him off

"w..where?"

"Down the corridor, you'll be allowed to summon one person to say your goodbyes and whatever." she said half ignoring him. "It's not like you're going to win anyway, with those emotions you have no chance against anyone else. Im sure a 12 year old girl could kill you before you laid a hand on her.

Niall looked into the woman's somber eyes; he was full of anger. It was true what she had said, he couldn't kill a 12 year old girl. Not because he was weak, it's because he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it.

The boy walked away in silence, down the corridor into another unfamiliar room. The same darkness that the first one had.

"Male tribute from district 6, who do you wish to bid farewell?" A guard said as he entered the room.

"Liam... Liam Payne please?"

The guard spoke into a microphone, the entirety of the district could hear what he would say.

Only minutes had passed and Liam barged into the room, out of breath.

"Ni...Niall!" he barely managed to say.

"Liam I'm so sorry." He choked out

"why are you..sorry?" He gave Niall a hurt look, he was confused.

"Because I know I won't win this thing, I can't. I wouldn't even hurt a fly Liam.." His voice now gruff, he couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Don't say that babe.. you'll win this thing. We'll be together at the end of the games. I can promise you that..." He pulled niall into an embrace. " Remember that scene in your favorite book, the one where the beggar had ventured into a battle with a tyrant to save his love's life?"

Niall nodded in Liam's arms.

"And how the princess, was afraid that he had died or something. Though he came back, he was a bit bruised but he came back."

He looked up at Liam, his coffee brown eyes glimmered with hope.

Niall huffed. " I promise i'll try, you aren't going to lose me Li. I'd never let that happen."

"Give me your hand." Liam whispered into the boy's ear and the two boys hands intertwined. " Now hold it to your heart."

"After all this is over, we'll be out of this wreck of a district. We won't have to spend our lives in poverty anymore."

Niall hated how Liam was so cheerful about this situation, he could die any moment there. He had no special talents or anything that could guarantee him a victory. The only thing he knew about surviving is to run whenever you're in danger.

"yeah.." he agreed.

"Wrap it up boys, your time is almost over. Tick Tock" the guard said.

Niall kissed Liam for what would seem as the last time, as he was ripped from his arms.

"I love you!" Liam screamed as he was pulled away from his lover.

Niall fell to his knees and broke out into a sob.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't win this, he was going to let Liam down. He had absolutely no chance, unless magically the people of Panem sponsored him while he was in the arena. He'd probably slip on the platform during the countdown and blow himself to smithereens. He had seen it happen, it wasn't an uncommon thing to slip on the platforms.

A familiar voice in a low tone spoke

"..Niall?"


	3. One Step Closer

The boy turned around with a swift movement as their eyes met.

"Ellis, what are you doing here? Are you crazy!"his eyes bulged in surprise.

"I.. I need to tell you something, quickly. It'll be our only chance to survive when we get into the arena."

He watched the girl in silence.

"I want to form an alliance.. with you.

She paused.

"When we're in the wilderness, we are going to need each other's help to survive."Her dark eyes full of passion

"Why would I do that?"Niall retorted, "One of us is going to have to die to move on further anyway."

"If anything, i would rather be killed by you than one of those _Career_ tributes."

"Who says I would survive that long anyway? Look at me, i'm a walking stick! I'd be broken in half in two seconds flat."

The clearly grief stricken girl extended her arms out and Niall latched on to her.

"It's the only chance we've got."She ruffled his clearly dyed blonde head as she walked out of the room.

Niall had been left to ponder. He sat alone on the train ride to the capitol. All he could think about was if he wouldn't come back. What Ellis suggested wasn't 100% foolproof, but he agreed with her.

That was their only shot at surviving. Even if it was only the first night.

He would have to trust her, a girl he never really got to know.

Niall's gaze was focused on the window, miles and miles of luscious green forests seemed to go on for an eternity. His vision became blurry as he dozed off, his head falling forward.

"_Niall I told you to stay home! Go back, hurry!"She begged, pushing the young boy in the opposite direction_

"_What's happening mommy!"Niall's lip quivered as he saw fire engulfing the streets of his district. _

"_Niall go back home, we'll explain what's happening later"His father begged him. The boy stood his ground, frozen in fear._

_His father grabbed Niall by the arm and dragged him away from the anarchy in the central square. He kicked and screamed for his father to stop. _

_He had seen that his home was was burned down, all his possessions lost._

_But from the rubble there was a glimmer of hope, a brown haired boy._

_His rosy cheeks covered in black dust as he pulled a stuffed Giraffe plushie._

_The boy stepped closer to Niall, his face damp with tears as he handed him his giraffe back._

"_I know how much you love giraffes, I tried to save him"His eyes welled with tears._

_Niall looked at the half burnt plushie and hugged it close to him._

"_It's okay really!"The boy kept on sobbing "Please stop crying"_

_Niall grabbed the unknown boy's hand and squeezed it tight._

"_Please stop, it's alright."Instantly his tears dried up._

"_Im Liam.."He choked out fighting back more tears._

"_Niall."_

He was woken up by the violent sound.

The train had came to a stop. He knew that he'd arrived in the capitol, and it were a matter of time before he was engulfed in the rich culture of the capitol.

The citizens of the capitol were freaks. They're skins were dyed odd colours and frozen in place. They wore quirky clothing and their hair were all of the colours on a rainbow. It sent shivers down his spine as he stepped off onto the platform.

_One step closer._

_One step closer to death._

_One step closer to losing Liam._

_With every step his legs got weaker._

_His breathing got shallower._

_His vision got darker._

He struggled to stand upright as he walked down the designated path. He held on to Ellis'hand as he stumbled his way into the common room.

While she seemed unaffected, the fear had consumed him. Gripped his mere body and left him gasping for air like a fish out of water.

It had consumed him, he tried to fight back.

"Calm the fuck down dude."said one of the other tributes in a harsh tone.

Niall had left his walls wide open. He had to collect himself and be strong.

He couldn't show weakness.

He couldn't show that he was an easy target.

Niall averted his eyes from the tribute and instead focused it on the speaker.

President Cowell.

"Welcome tributes! In just a few short hours you will participate in the opening ceremony for the hunger games!"The president said using his most cheerful tone.

"Every tribute from the twelve districts have been assigned a stylist for the ceremony. Please head to your district's hub to get started. Only a few mere days to the Games."

_Only a few mere days._

He walked side by side with Ellis towards their hub. It was cleverly decorated to resemble a Head Caboose.

They were greeted by two strange individuals.

"Hi! Im Louis Tomlinson, and this is Eleanor Calder. We're your stylists."

He was overly flamboyant. Using several hand gestures while speaking.

His focus was distinctly set on Niall, which Niall tried to ignore.

The two tributes introduced themselves as Louis grabbed Niall's hand and dragged him away.

Niall took his seat, his legs dangling off of it. He examined himself in the mirror while Louis got a few outfits prepared.

Louis wanted Niall's outfit to represent brute strength, which the boy seemed to lack. He didn't have a great array of colors to choose from, district 6 was extremely plain.

"Transportation, really?"he scoffed. "Next year they'll give me something worse like Agriculture."

He had returned with Niall's outfit. Niall had felt uncomfortable as Louis eyed him as he changed.

His outfit was clunky and uncomfortable, A wire mesh cloak; metallic harem pants, iron boots and a Circlet with a train in the center.

It was horrible, but Louis had a cheesy smile on his face.

Did he actually think it looked good? The other tributes wouldn't be able to take him seriously.

What would Liam think? Would he laugh at the ridiculous outfit that he was forced to wear?

"Alright Niall meet Ellis at the stables, we're done here."His eyes glazed over with happiness

Oh God!


	4. Psycho

The crowd roared as District 6's tributes appeared from their stable.

Ellis grabbed ahold of Niall's arm and held it close to her as their chariot came down the long runway. Camera's flashing and people chanting their names. His circlet favoring one side of his head more than the other had made for some comedic images. Niall's cheeks ablaze with nervousness while Ellis kept her regal stature waving at the crowd with a small smirk.

He never really liked being the center of attention. His legs threatened to give out under him again. This was the only part of the games he enjoyed. He felt like he was the most important man in all of panem. The boy had no Idea what he'd done to deserve this, but he had done something right!

The chariot came to a halt in its designated area and the two let out a sigh of relief.

Ellis' grip on Niall now tighter than before, nearly cutting off circulation.

"Great way to get my arm amputated you know? Getting my blood cut off by some girl's extremely..tight grip." Niall joked

Some girl?

She released her hold on Niall and looked at him judgingly. The camera's seemed to have caught the incident and the entire region of panem had their eyes set on the two.

Ellis looked away into the crowd instead of pushing further. Niall seemed completely unfazed by the awkwardness.

As if he didn't notice...

The chariots once again moved, this time now away from the stables and to a nearby complex.

The girl had tried ignored every single of Niall's attempts to start a conversation. His thick irish accent embedded deep in her brain.

He continued blabbering away, mentioning how much he missed home and asking what did she miss.

Yep, Niall was a talker and he would continue to talk until he'd get her attention.

Her facial muscles was sore from holding such an angry expression. Her head throbbed from Niall's incessant speech about why potatoes are his favorite vegetable.

How could she have liked someone so **ANNOYING**? But his eyes, his sapphire eyes..

They took her breath away.

She didn't notice that her eyes were locked onto his. Niall under the impression that she was finally listened smiled out of happiness.

"El, yoohoo!" He waved his hand over her face. She blinked hard and was thrown back by the sudden shock-nearly falling off the chariot as they neared the cobblestone path of their temporary home, followed by the other tributes.

The two were led into their quarters by a uniformed guard with lime green skin, ironically

smelling exactly like a lime too.

Night went by at a snails pace, the soft rain pitter pattering against the window.

Niall's stomach ached from the feast he had with Ellis when they had arrived. The girl had chosen to sleep with Niall that night, something about "being scared of the monsters".

Niall wasn't stupid. She liked him and he knew it.

_When she finds out!_

The very thought of seeing the look on her face sent him into a laugh fest. Waking Ellis up in the process.

She poked an eye out from under her pillow, giving the boy a death glare and then returning to her slumber.

Niall let out a chuckle every now and then, that was enough to piss her off.

She grabbed the boy by his earlobe and pulled on it hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I'm trying to sleep!"

Niall's laughter once again grew.

"Why are you laughing! Stop it!" She kicked the boy and his laughter ceased.

"You know, tributes aren't allowed to fight. It's against the rules." His face stern.

"Fuck you. Now why were you laughing?"

"In time, you will come to notice." he smirked

"...Niall"

"Patience is key, darling." He winked at her as his head dropped back down onto his pillow.

In that very moment her heart stopped beating, only for a split second.

Niall had just winked at her. Winking is a sign of affection.

He has to like her, he just **has** to. The beautiful irishman wants her.

She scooted over closer to Niall and wrapped her arms around him. She was sound asleep in Niall's arms. The warmth eminating from his body made her feel secure. Her breaths now quicker and shorter as her hands explored his body.

Feeling every inch of his **perfect **body.

She wanted Niall, she wanted to be in his arms every day of her life.

Ellis would sacrifice herself in a heartbeat, if it mean't Niall would live to see another day.

She sang quietly into Niall's ear as her eyelids felt heavy.

"_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever i'm near you."_

"I want you...so bad." She whispered as her eyes shut.

The sweet smell of flowers had filled up the room as Ellis sprayed perfume on herself.

She applied her mascara carefully, attempting to not get any on her face which was caked in makeup.

She wanted to surprise Niall, being the first thing he saw. Then he would kiss her because of her eternal beauty. He would kiss her all over her body and leave love marks in random places.

Niall would realize he couldn't live without Ellis, they were meant to be!

"Oh it's gotta be him. No one else!" She said silently while finishing up applying blush to her pale white skin.

_She looked like a hot mess._

The girl straightened out her little black dress before tapping Niall on the shoulder. The slight touch sending him into panic mode and knocking her down to the floor.

"ELLIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" His voice at a piercing shriek.

"I wanted to wake you up darling, please don't be mad at me.."

Niall stared the girl down intensely.

"Why are you wearing makeup? Today is the first day of training."

Her eyes now wide open. She had forgotten!

" You look like a mess anyway. Take it off." He wrapped himself back up into a cocoon.

" I don't appreciate you calling my masterpiece... a mess" She pouted.

"Get ready to face the truth." He said in a muffled voice.

" Looking, I mean trying to be pretty won't aid you in survival."

His words cut her deep. She grabbed a moist towelette from her purse and sprinted into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her.

She rubbed ferociously at her now red face.

" Why. Doesnt. Niall." She rubbed harder, her skin peeling from the friction.

"WANT. ME!"

She fell to her knees her head nestled between her two thighs. She sobbed loudly, alerting the sleeping boy.

He got up and banged on the door. " Ellis, open up!" Her sobs got quieter.

"Why are you crying. Is something wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong." Her voice sore from her sobs.

"Im sorry for what I said ellis. I'm kind of cranky in the morning."

" Are you an idiot! Can't you see that I like you and you're completely oblivious to it!"

Niall's heart sank. He shouldn't have been leading her on like that.

"El. I'm _gay_."

She gasped.


	5. Regrettable Decisions

Ellis stepped out of the bathroom with her head hung low, her dark hair completely covering her face. She wrapped her arms around Niall and placed her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Is it true? Are you really..."

He nodded quietly.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier El." He sighed

"Just forget about it." She removed herself from Niall's warm body and walked into her separate room. Ellis came back just after Niall had changed into his training uniform, she had done the same. Her face now completely clean and free of makeup and dry tear stains. She actually looked presentable.

Ellis tried to mask her uneasiness while she was ushered into the training room. 23 other tributes stood before her. The male tribute from district 1 growled at her as she passed by him. She had spent the majority of the opening ceremony trying to remember the names and faces of the competitors, when she wasn't practically melting in Niall's vicinity.

His name was Zayn Malik. His black hair and eyes accompanied with a strong chin and physique gave her the chills. He was a forced to be reckoned with. There was also Josh Devine from District 9, Perrie Edwards from District 3 and Harry Styles from District 11. Her skin crawled while watching them perform their amazing feats while hers slacked greatly.

Harry was the sharpshooter could throw Javelins effortlessly, always hitting his mark and impaling the training dummy straight through.

Zayn was the strongman, his upper and lower body strength allowed him to pick up and throw extremely heavy things without breaking a sweat.

Perrie was the quick witted one, being able to identify all the poisonous plants. El's reflexes were nothing compared to hers. Perrie was never struck by anything shot at her by the machine. It was impressive really.

Josh was the jack of all trades. He possessed the abilities of all nearly all the tributes. His versatility was stupefying. Although his skills weren't as great as the others, it pushed him farther ahead than anyone else. He was the one to beat.

Then there was Niall. He lacked in basically every skill in the book. His efforts were pathetic compared to his counterparts. His throws missing entirely, his arms weren't strong enough to pick up the littlest boulder. He was useless, and Niall knew it. He tried to keep his emotions masked, not trying to show his embarrassment and shame. The others laughed at him, they were coming for him first.

Niall had been singled out from the start. Despite his best efforts, it was inevitable. He was basically a deer in headlights. How was he going to stop the others from coming for him first?

He'd never want Liam to see him being ripped apart. His piercing screams to be forever imbedded into Liam's memories. Having to live with the pain of losing his loved one.

The nights he would lay alone in bed, reaching out for him but finding his once inhabited spot empty. He'd watch as his cold and limp body is dragged out of the arena; never to be seen again.

The constant reminder that he'd never gotten a chance to say goodbye.

If he'd won though, that's a different story. They would be able to live without fear. Live in the luxuries that the previous winners had experienced. Their own home, the thought would bring Niall to tears. He always wanted to have a place to call home...their home.

A safe haven, protecting them from anything coming their way. Being assured a easy life.

The two tributes had endured three long days of grueling training and Interviews.

Niall had scored a four with the game makers and Ellis scoring a six. Pitiful scores against the four careers. Zayn and Harry had scored a nine while Perrie scored an eight and Josh scoring a perfect ten.

Tomorrow all 24 tributes would be thrown into an unfamiliar place with no means of survival.

They would have to rely on each other for as long as possible.

Niall pulled her closer towards him as they laid awake in the darkness. The bed was no longer comfortable. It became heavy with the two's fear of potentially losing their lives.

Ellis trembled in her wake and he tried to comfort her by singing. His voice low and slow.

"_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_"

Niall choked refusing to go sing any further. His Eyes red rimmed as he sobbed into Ellis' back. Together they wept in the shadow of the night.

They wept for better days, for a miracle. The miracle that would take them away from this hellhole.

Over the course of a few days the two tributes grew closer, forming a healthy told each other secrets that they would never tell anyone else. Their hopes and dreams. They acted as if they had known each other for years. It felt like a cruel joke that they would be killed in cold blood and taken away. The odds were against them. There was no way that either of them could kill another. Let alone win the games. One of them had to die for the other continue on. They had a curse placed upon them, not knowing that they had done to deserve it.

Ellis stopped her sobbing and looked at the boy with a hurt look.

"I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had. Tonight we're gonna find a way to make it out of this. Whether or not one of us dies, we can't give up." She paused " Even if it means killing each other."

She placed her fingers into the empty space between Niall's.

Ellis leaned over and placed a kiss on Niall's tender lips. He hadn't refused or put up a fight.

He soaked it in, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues pushing against each other.

.

Niall begged for more. He was needy, he needed love. He didn't care who he'd gotten it from.

But it was a mistake.

He had cheated on Liam.

He had cheated on Liam, with Ellis.

Ellis is a girl.

Niall is gay.

Niall loves Liam, not Ellis.

He refused to pull away, growling with pleasure as she kissed his neck. He pulled her shirt up over her head and she did the same for him.

He breathed heavily as he pulled his pajama pants down. Ellis watched in ecstasy.

She was finally going to see the man of her dreams naked! She kicked the sheets off the bed, she wanted nothing coming inbetween them.

Niall had stopped before pulling off his dark briefs. His face riddled with shock.

"Ellis... go" He forced out "Please go! This is a mistake. This is a fucking mistake!"

"Niall.. no this isn't a mistake, please don't stop." She said as she attempted to remove her bra, moving closer to him.

" Go!" He pushed her away " I'm gay, I don't want you. I... was desperate." His voice breaking.

Niall had missed Liam and the love that accompanied him, looking for a outlet for his frustration.

Niall had done the _unthinkable_.

He could_ never_ tell Li.

**A/N: Aaaaah this was fun to write, sorry for the long wait. I had tons of stuff to do :). Btw the song is "Not alone" By Darren Criss. ASDSJKDAK I love him. Thank you guys for reading and supporting me ;). **


	6. Viva La Vida

A/N: So much fluff in this chapter, since it lacked it so far I decided this was a good place to put it in...Hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to favorite and review it for me.

The two tributes rode the railway in silence, avoiding eye contact and sitting as far away from each-other as possible. A few minutes until their lives would take a turn for the worse. The location of the games currently unknown to everyone had Niall's stomach churning and his head pounding.

Louis dressed him in flame retardant clothing. A gray hide jacket, a white polo and gray straight leg jeans with hunting boots. Ellis dressed almost identical to the boy.

The boy spotted a bright light at the end of the dark and narrow tunnel, as he inched closer his heart rate skyrocketed as he focused on his breathing and wiping the warm sweat off his brow.

He stepped off the freight car and stepped towards a glass pane. He saw an ocean of people screaming and flailing. Proudly waving signs with district names on them as they waited for the bloodbath to begin.

His delicate blue eyes searched the endless crowd for a familiar figure that washed away in the sea of flashy colors. Spotting the familiar brown haired boy near the edge of the square, barely visible and soon Liam saw Niall too up on a balcony surrounded by glass paneling accompanied by Ellis.

Liam pushed his way through the crowd in hopes of getting closer to Niall. He could feel his heart swelling inside of his chest as Niall smiled at his attempts. Liam laughed too although he was scared. He blew a imaginary kiss and Niall pretended to catch it. Ellis cringed at the gesture.

Niall's expression quickly changed. His eyes full of sadness as he saw the clock ticking away.

_Thirty seconds._

He was pulled from the balcony by a cloaked figure as he was escorted to his pod and sent upwards.

_Twenty seconds._

The loud roar of the machine blocked out the noise of the crowd. Niall began to tremble and his blood grew colder and he began to see a bright light.

_Fifteen seconds._

His ears filled with blood now hot and red as he reached the top and into a frozen tundra.

_Ten seconds._

The boy quickly surveyed his surroundings as hungry eyes watched him closely. He saw a heavy looking bag near the edge of the cornucopia.

_Five_

There was no turning back now.

_Four_

Mistakes mean death and he couldn't afford to muck up.

_Three_

He put himself into a running position and his eyes focused intently on the bag.

_Two_

He breathed in his final breath of freedom heavily.

_One._

A loud cannon blasted in the distance and the 24 tributes scattered in different directions. Niall running on adrenaline picked up the heavy bag and placing it upon his shoulders.

He passed countless caves and frozen lakes and settled in a underground hole. He covered little entrance with snow as he emptied out the contents of the bag.

Three Gala apples, a canteen that was frozen shut. Two boxes of matches, a lantern with a candle and a space blanket. He filled the bag up with everything except the blanket. He wrapped it around himself as he shivered from the below freezing weather. He shut his eyes as warmth surged through his body warming his extremities.

A blast from a cannon was shot, Followed by two subsequent shots.

"21 left.." He said as he dozed off and his head falling to his side.

_"Babe come see this pigeon I caught." Liam's voice echoed with happiness as Niall wrapped his arms around him as he stroked the pigeon._

_"It's wing is broken so I decided I'll take care of it. What do you think?" _

_"Sounds like a great idea, love." He winked "What do you want to name it?"_

_Liam studied the bird as it wriggled in his grasp and rubbed his head against his forearm. "I was thinking you could name him. At least I assume it's a him."_

_Niall giggled as he thought of a name for the pigeon and his eyes went aglow when he announced it. _

_"Why don't we name him... Eric. Eric the pidgey." He said proudly as he took the pigeon from Liam and placed it in his lap. The bird flapped his only working wing as if in agreement and Liam grinned._

_"Eric it is then.." He grabbed Niall by his collar and planted a kiss on his rosy lips. The bird pecked at Niall's chest forcing his lips away from Liam's._

_"Ow!" He said "Eric must be jealous." He kissed the bird on the head and it squawked in delight._

_"There we go." Liam added as he extended his hand and Niall grabbed it with his empty hand. He pulled him up and into his embrace as they walked down the dirt path towards the square._

_"Liam?" _

_"Yeah babe?" He replied as they came to a halt._

_"Do you think... We'll be together forever?" He asked as his eyes met Liam's coffee brown eyes._

_"I want to be with you forever.." Niall added as he lowered his head and averted his gaze._

_Liam placed his hand on Niall's chin as he brought him into a sweet kiss and sending chills down their spines._

_"Of course we will." He smiled at the boy " I love you."_

_"I love you too." He said as his face light up with joy._

_"Always and forever. No matter what." Liam said as he pulled Niall towards him as they continued walking silently down the path leaving a trail of dust behind them._

**Always** and **Forever**.


	7. Beg, Borrow & Steal

Niall began coughing incessantly as he took a bite from an apple. He'd promised himself to try and conserve his food until he could find more. His coughing fit continued as he walked down the slippery slope and down to a forest covered in snow. At this rate if he kept coughing he'd be spotted. He basically had no cover in the tundra, if he'd run too fast he would slip and fall.

He certainly wasn't a polar bear so he couldn't have hid in the snow but even then that would be risking him getting ill. Though that was the least of his worries. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he remembered Liam nursing him back to health when he had the flu. He walked slowly into the white forest as a cannon went off. Twenty tributes left.

"At Least I wasn't the first to die" He mumbled to himself.

Ellie had trailed Niall for a few miles until she finally had the courage to confront him; knife in hand just incase he had dissolved their alliance. She poked his behind and it seemed like he jumped a thousand feet in the air. Ellis just smiled as he clutched his heart in terror.

" Ellis, Seriously!" He huffed

"Goodmorning to you too" She joked as she handed him a handful of mint leaves.

" What am I supposed to do with this?" His heart continued to ache and he winced

"Just forget the leaves, follow me i've got a little hiding spot. We'll be safer in together."

Niall didn't resist, he had let Ellis drag him into her secluded base not too far from his.

It was a wide and empty cave with little to no ice in it. It was warmer than his base but extremely darker. Niall was afraid of the dark, but when he was with Ellis his fears just disappeared for that moment in time. She was no Liam though. Liam was much more caring and compassionate. Whenever Niall needed him, he was there. The two were inseparable, then his name was called in the reaping. Niall missed the way he smelled, the way he looked at him. The way Liam knew exactly where to touch him to get him going. Liam knew everything about him, he was the one he wanted to be with in the long run, but Niall was so conflicted. After that night with Ellis he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

He couldn't just play it off as yearning for love and wanting someone to be with him at all times. After Niall's parents had been killed Li hadn't left his side for weeks. He wanted to keep Niall happy, but he was so alone. He was alone in this world. He had no family left, but Li was there. He always was there. Niall could never repay him for what he had done for him.

He planned on proposing to him after the reaping ceremony. They had only dated for six years of their 7 year relationship and Niall decided he was ready to pop the question. His plans were ruined.

Would Liam still want to be with him even after he tells him what he did with Ellis. Even if he told him it was a mistake?

Niall felt sick to his stomach. He was nothing but a cheater. He had cheated on Liam, and he didn't stop himself. He wanted it and he deserved everything that would come to him.

Niall didn't want to lose Liam. They had been together for so long and it would be for nothing if he told him. He loved Li and he didn't want him to see him hurt. Liam never cried when he was with Niall, he was strong willed. He didn't want Niall to see him as weak even though he wouldn't have cared.

Ellis slapped Niall hard across the face successfully breaking his train of thought. The red mark burned as he touched it lightly. He gave the girl the death stare as they stood there in silence.

"I should kill you for that." he clenched his fists tightly as he gritted his teeth. He clearly wasn't in a good mood.

Ellis waved her ring finger in front of Niall's face as she showed her concealed knife to him.

" We did make a pact Nialler. I wouldn't want you breaking it." She smiled and Niall's blood boiled.

He wanted to swing at her so badly, he wanted to get rid of her. It was her fault Liam would break up with him. She ruined everything for them. She had a weapon though, and all Niall had were his fists. They wouldn't do much harm to anything.

Ellis wouldn't hurt him, she loved him too much. Even if he attacked her she wouldn't fight back. Niall knew that, but if he was alone he would get killed. He could at least use her for her resources and protection while he could. If he wanted to win he would have to trust the girl, even though she didn't deserve to be trusted.

Niall fled the cave and went back into the forest leaving Ellis in complete shock.

He couldn't be around her any longer, his anger was taking over him and he wasn't ready to kill her just yet.

Two more cannons went off in the distance as Niall picked some snowberries from a small bush. Eighteen tributes left in the game.

Liam watched as tributes had gotten slaughtered and hoping that Niall wasn't next. He smiled as the cameras panned to him picking fruit from various trees and bushes, almost too many for him to hold and he had forgotten his bag back at his new base. He was alive and safe for now. That was enough to calm his nerves just a bit, but his eyes still watched intently looking for anyone wanting to hurt Niall. The camera switched over to a girl from district 8 running away from a wolf and tripping over a rock. She twisted her ankle and couldn't get up fast enough to run away.

The cannon went off again, signaling the death of another tribute.

There were only seventeen left...


	8. Light Up My World Liam

Niall shivered in the darkness as he walked through a frozen chasm in search of refuge. He had decided he didn't want to be anywhere near Ellis, the temptation was too strong. The boy didn't think he could control his urge any longer and decided it'd be best to go separate ways.

Niall had managed to find a broken dagger where presumably another tribute died. It would provide him with a way to defend himself if needed and it made him feel a little bit more safe out in the open. He had a few close encounters with other tributes that night, but managed to escape relatively unscathed and they wouldn't have followed him in fear that it was a trap.

You have to think ahead if you want to survive. Hoping and wishing will get you nowhere.

Niall's feet ached from all the walking and running, it felt like he had been running a marathon. All there was for miles and miles was just ice. A barren wasteland of frozen water. It was inhospitable. Niall couldn't wrap his head around how the animals survived, let alone why the capitol would place them in such a harsh place.

Had this been a dream? Could he just click his heels three times and he would magically wake up?

No it couldn't be that simple. It was reality, but it was so hard for him to grasp. He had only been in the arena for three days but it felt like an eternity.

Too tired to continue further he decided to take a risk. Nearly out of the chasm he stopped and sat between two rocks nearly concealing him perfectly. He pulled the now half eaten apple and took another bite out of it and placed it back in his bag. The canteen was still frozen and with it being nearly impossible to start a fire out here he would be screwed. Niall had resorted to chipping away at the ice and letting it defrost in his mouth. It wasn't a surefire way to keep from dehydration but it was his only idea. Still at risk of getting hypothermia; though his blanket had kept him warm he was completely unprepared. With only one layer of clothing covering him it was a miracle he hadn't frozen to death yet.

His heavy lids drooped and he'd fallen to sleep in seconds, completely exhausted from his travel.

_A wave of cold water rushed towards Niall, completely soaking him from head to toe and messing up his new outfit. He stood there in a silent rage while Liam laughed like a crack addict that's been off the pipe too long._

" _I love how you think this is funny Li, I just got these clothes and now their ruined. I hope you're happy." He said nonchalantly _

"_Im sorry babe" He said giving Niall puppy eyes " I'll make it up to you okay?"_

"_How are you supposed to do that? Niall retorted as his stance changed into a more menacing one. _

_Liam thought for a second before the perfect Idea hit him._

"_How about I take you on a picnic in the forest? I know this nice little meadow half way through it and I think it would be nice." He flashed a smile at his now content boyfriend._

"_Sounds great but what am I gonna do about these clothes?" His smiling face now turned into a petty frown._

_Liam pelted Niall with splashes of chlorinated water and they both laughed._

_Li pulled Niall's shirt off and tossed him into the blow up pool. They both reeked of chlorine and Niall had gotten some water in his ear. but when Li pulled him close and kissed him he had forgotten all his insignificant problems. He no longer cared about his ruined clothes or the horrible smell, their lips pressed together as warmth surged through their half naked bodies._

_Li pulled away a bit but their heads still together as he mumbled._

"_That's what I think of your clothes" releasing a hearty laugh as he kissed Niall again._

" _I'm out of touch, i'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down." He sung quietly as Niall wrapped his legs around him and let Li carry him away into his home, soaking wet and leaving a trail of water leading into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Needless to say the two were very tired when they left the room later.__  
_

Niall woke up at the crack of dawn with a groan and he sat in the same place eating till he was ready to continue onwards. Luckily he had put the berries back in his bag before he left Ellis' hideout or he would've felt bad about eating his food. His legs ached with every step he took, maybe he had overdone it yesterday.

* * *

A metal box hit him dead in his face and left a purplish bruise on his cheek. He opened it warily, removing seals and wraps from the box. He lifted the top off of it and let out a sigh of relief. It contained a white coat with and attached to it was a card that read "From Liam".

Niall looked up into the sky and thanked him over and over, this could keep him from freezing in the harshest nights. The only drawback was that he didn't want Li wasting his money on him. He wasn't sure that he would ever come back to him.


	9. A New Hope

_A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I was trying to focus on writing other things. Here's the next chapter :)._

It was getting harder to survive in these extreme weather. The farther we walked away from the cornucopia the colder it got. The temperatures plummeted to nearly -20°F. The coat Liam sent him was working to an extent but if he didn't find a way to make a fire fast he would freeze to death.

Niall was finding it hard to keep his eyes open now and his movements became groggier. He'd stop every few minutes to catch his breath. Being out in such cold temperatures was taking a toll on his strength. Soon he wouldn't be able to move at all. This time he knew death was coming, there was no way to avoid it. He shouldn't have left the hideout, bearing with Ellis seemed so much better than dying right now. There were only twelve left and he had survived Thirteen days so far.

"Please" he pleaded to the audience watching him. "Please don't let me die..."

His tears froze over on his cheeks, it was painful to breathe now. The cold air invaded his lungs, freezing them from the inside out.

"Please don't let me die like this!" He managed to scream with all the strength he had left in his body. "Liam..."

Niall's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head fell back, the back of his skull cracking open against a block of ice. His blood stained the once clear ice in the surrounding area. The audience watched in horror as they saw the boy die. Many of them bursting into tears, other's condoling with others.

Liam couldn't watch him die, he turned a blind eye to the screen. His family tried comforting him but their attempts were futile. Liam shut everyone out and refused to let them back into his life.

He didn't cry, If he cried that means he grieved. If he grieved that means that he is trying to get over the death of Niall. The boy he loved he didn't want to forget. They spent so many years together. Now it was all gone... his memories shattered, piercing him like broken glass.

There was no sound from the cannon. The entirety of Panem watched as the broken boy got up and gripped his head tightly, trying to stop the flow of blood enough for it to clot.

Suddenly the crowd roared in joy, the boy still had the chance to win.

Liam's expression didn't change. He should've been happy but he wasn't. He had come so close to losing him forever. He was still in the games, he wasn't in his arms. Niall wasn't safe so there wasn't any reason to be overjoyed about anything. He believed in Niall though, he could do it. _If _manages to survive another night...

* * *

Niall's head ached from the gash on his head, it wasn't big but it would take forever to heal. He wrapped it up with a piece of fabric he had ripped out of the inside of the coat. The bleeding had stopped momentarily but any blow to his head would open it again. He trekked painfully through the open area and in the distance he spotted a bright flame. Niall walked at a slow pace and searched his surrounding for nearby tributes. The area where the flame inhabited was completely barren except for another cave nearby. The heat from the flame surged through his body, warming his extremities to the point where it was bearable to move them.

To make it any better, a box full of supplies landed near the boy. The contents of the box were a pair of winter boots, a wooden box full of tinder and some elastic bandage wraps for his wound.

He smiled at the camera watching him, "Thank you so much!" he said warmly.

Seems like people really didn't want him to die. It lighted a new fire of hope inside of him, a new will to survive. Not only for Liam but for his entire district. It was the least he could do for what they did for him.

A/N:Thanks for reading you guys, I'd appreciate it if you took the time to favorite/review this. It will certainly give me an Idea of who's enjoying it. Thanks ;)


End file.
